clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teltu
Insert non-formatted text hereI AM THE MASTER OF PIE! I will help anyone! just post a question on this page! Make sure to put a link to your user page and user talk. --[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 06:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) It hurts becuase if you punch frozen nuggets, its like punching bricks. huge, thick ones.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Oh wow. Well just wow. Don't worry everyone forgets what it's called. No worries. Thats really nice of you. You are so nice. Thank you so much.\ ~Sutec We should be friends. Thanks a lot. That made my day yesterday. P.S Well, I kind of like to to think of things more positively. I mean, at least i the house is rebuilt now. it's not llike I lived in a box. I lived at my grandparents house while they rebuilt our house. It's not the end of the world. How about... How 'bout on a weekend? I'm really busy on school days, plus my school doesn't end until 2:05. Except Tuesdays when it ends at 12:25. How about Tuesday Tundra at.... 3:00 PST. I will notify you otherwise. ~Sutec Perfect I will be at the Iceberg.~Sutec Hi!!!!! Im here at the iceberg already if you wanna know if you are on right now.~Sutec Ummm Why are you restricted because of multiple connections? ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) You can still edit, but you MUST not reveal your age to a staff member. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 15:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok but I can't edit your talk page. Btw can you post the new skater tv on your user page? --Teltu 15:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu aw crap. I did not post it yet. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 15:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I do that alot too. When I take a pic on cp,I forget to post it on the wiki. --Teltu 15:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu So Its frozen so you are still on CP? ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 21:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No I am on youtube. Is Skater TV posted btw? ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 21:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I am on CP now. at the iceberg. The server is snowy river ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not on ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No it's not. Wonder when it will be posted I started to, but my computer almost crashed! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:28, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh I am POSTING IT! Btw, U rock! :D --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Im going to check out the video now Thank you! Thank you for your award. It's really too bad that my award won't upload.:( P.S I'm editing a plane. I am moving. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Lol. It's 9:52 where u r ,and it's 3:52 here!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 02:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I will never hate you!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Boiler Room Party Hi Teltu! Of course you an me can be buddies! Check here again because I wrote all of the information on when and what server the party will be on. It's not tomorrow, it's the day after tomorrow! Anyway, I really hope you can make it. Sharkbate 02:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: What time I don't really know! All I know is that the time I'm talking about is Eastern Time on the 25th! Still, I hope you can make it so we can be buddies! Sharkbate 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Boiler Room Party! It's ok! As long as you come before 6:00 PM because that's when it ends. Sharkbate 02:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC)